ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 5: Rogue's Arrival!
On the last episode of Dragon Ball Dreamers, Moriyo wakes up after her intense training, and decides to go visit Redder, and saw his new transformation, Super Saiyan Garyx. Right after that, she flew away and met up with his other two friends, Katelyn and Haru. Now, after a bit of sparring with Redder, Moriyo rests down. What is going to happen? Find out now, on Dragon Ball Dreamers! ---- (The scene opens up with Moriyo sitting on a tree. It seems like she skipped training for the day, she touches her belly to the sound of growling. She is hungry. As the day begins she hears the sound of cars beeping, it seems like it is early Rush Hours. Moriyo yawns and heads over to a nearby apple tree. She grabs two apples and starts walking while eating them. As she was walking, she bumps into Sid!) Moriyo: Hey Sid! Whats up, Scum! Sid: Look who's talking *Eating dango as usual* Moriyo: *Laughs* Suppose you're right! Heading over to see Redder and the rest? Sid: Nope. *Finishes dango, looks lost for a minute, then pulls another one out* Moriyo: Then, where are you going? Sid: Back to the spot where I found him. Moriyo: In the desert? May I come? Sid: Sure, if you don't mind walking through 3 miles of unstable sand, standing still in the heat, and only have sticky dango to eat. Moriyo: Doesn't bother me. Lets go! (After a long walk and eating dango's like a nutcase they made their way to the desert where Redder was found) Moriyo: Guess you were right... It is HOT here... So, what now? Sid: *Closes his eyes, sits down in a small depression* Moriyo: If you don't mind, may I ask what happened here? Sid: All I know is that Redder was left here by someone unknown, badly covered in sand. He woke up right when I walked by. I took him to my sensei, and we took him in. Moriyo: And then what happened? Sid: Shouldn't Hinata have told you the rest? Moriyo: Guess you're right... I tend to get into other peoples business... And I tend to forget things... I'll meet up with you. *Moriyo flies off* (As Moriyo was flying around town she sensed a large Ki level. She went after it and when she arrived there she quickly confronts this opponent) Moriyo: I know this guy isn't good... His Ki is too evil... Moriyo: Who are you??!! Man: *Turns around, small grin* Who I am isn't your concern. Moriyo: Who are you after?!? What are you doing here!?! *Moriyo goes Super Saiyan 2* Man: Oh my, a Super Saiyan. I haven't fought one in a long time... *Bandages unwrap slightly, forming blades at the end* Moriyo: Heh! Do you think blades are gonna scare me!? Who are you after!? Man: I'm not after ''anyone. All I see is a naive young girl attacking a defenseless man. Moriyo: You've come on Earth for a reason, tell me those reasons! Or else, I'LL KILL YOU! *Moriyo starts charging up* Man: I'm just stopping by for a visit. Nothing evil. Relax, girl. Moriyo: And, who are you visiting? *Moriyo goes into her normal form* Man: Just a few people who have avoided death a bit too many times. I'm here to balance things out. Moriyo: Is it Redder you're after!? Man: He's certainly among the list, among others. Moriyo: I...I...I WONT LET YOU KILL THEM!! *Moriyo fires a Energy Barrel Wave* Man: *Grips the wave, crushes it with his hands* It appears as though you want to be on the list. *Bandages form blades again* Moriyo: You...YOU WONT GET NEAR THEM!! *Moriyo tries to attack the man* Man: *Bandages grap her, lift her up* And what will you do to stop them? *Stops, glances at Moriyo* Hmmm.... *Hurls her into a nearby building* Moriyo: I...I...I must warn them... *Moriyo gets up with whats left of her Ki* Man: *Walks over* Still alive? Impressive. Moriyo: Y-You don't understand, I L...L...Love Redder... And you wont get him, nor his friends! *Moriyo teleport out of the mans sight, and suppresses her Ki. And escapes to warn Redder* Man: Hmmm... well, this will certainly be fun. Moriyo: I have to tell Redder! But dang it! I barely have any Ki left! *Moriyo again, teleports to where Redder is and tells him the news* Moriyo: REDDER!! Redder: Oh, hey lady! *Waves idly from the rock* Moriyo: Enough with the jokes! Redder, someone is after you! Redder: .... Okay. *Leans back on the rock again* Moriyo: *Slaps Redder* Stop being so stupid, Redder! I'm not joking, this is the truth! Redder: How am I being stupid? All you said is someone's looking for me! Big deal! Moriyo: This guy tried to KILL ME! HE WANTS TO KILL YOU AND SID AND THE REST! Redder: Really?! *Seems to teleport behind Moriyo, eyes supposedly on fire* YES! MWHAHAHAHA! FINALLY, A WORTHY OPPONENT!!! FOOLISH ENOUGH TO CHALLENGE ME! MWAHAHHA! Moriyo: *Eyes goes white* WELL, ARE YOU GONNA FIGHT HIM, OR WHAT??!! Redder: OF COURSE I'M GONNA FIGHT HIM! HOW COULD I NOT?! Moriyo: Hey Redder, I want this fight to be between us, alright? Don't tell Sid or the rest. I don't want them to be worried. Sid: Why would I be worried? *Sitting behind the rock* Moriyo: I thought you were still at the desert. Anyways, I don't care, I just wanna kill that guy. Who's with me? Man: Kill me? How incredibly interesting. *Floats gently down* Redder: *Enters Super Saiyan 2* Moriyo: *Looks behind her, and goes Super Saiyan 2 as well* So, I see you followed me. Well, I have my gang here, so I guess you're outnumbered. *Moriyo cracks her knuckles* Man: I am outnumbered, but the odds have hardly shifted in your favor. *Suddenly the Earth beneath them shatters, as the man's bandages blur in the second* Redder: *Charges forward, aiming a punch at the man* Man: *Wraps a bandage around Redder's arm, hurls him away, then follows through with several blades. Most miss, but one pierces Redder's arm* Redder: Grgh. Moriyo: REDDER! H...HOW DARE YOU HURT REDDER! I'LL KILL YOU! *Moriyo prepares a Trio Tri-Beam* TRIO TRI-BEAM! Redder: Lady! Don't! (The bandages wrap around the technique, absorbing it) Man: Thanks for the meal. *Bandages launch at Moriyo* Moriyo: Grh! *Moriyo gets knocked down, but slowly makes her way back up* Y...You cant take me down so quickly... *Moriyo charges at the man, and tries to attack him* (Someone goes in front of Moriyo. It seems like this person is... Haru!) Moriyo: H...Haru? Is that really you? Haru: Heh, you betcha! So, who is this guy anyways? Moriyo: Hes the bad guy, I don't have time to explain! Haru: Mmmhmm. I get it! *Haru goes Super Saiyan* I'll try and and hold this guy off, Moriyo, you give Redder whats left of your Ki. Moriyo: *Gives a nod, and heads over to Redder* Okay Redder, I've been saving this Ki... Hope you like it... *Moriyo gives Redder her Ki, and Moriyo drops to the ground* H...H...Haru, is K-katelyn here? Katelyn: I sure am, just make me be a "helper" which means let me fight when you guys are tired. Moriyo: Oh man, Katelyn! Am I glad to see you! Katelyn: *Turns around and closes her eyes* Continue what you're doing. That's the only help we need right now! Haru: OKAY, Stop whatever Reunion you're doing, this is no time for a chat! Moriyo: O...O...Okay, I'm still giving Redder my Ki, so, this might take a while... (Moriyo hears the fight beginning, she hears the sounds of Ki blast going from place-to-place, she hears the sounds of punches going from her left ear, to her right ear. Moriyo just wished that there was no fighting, she just wanted to get away from all the training, and the fighting.) Moriyo: *Hears that Redder is gaining consciousness* Redder?! You up!!?? '''Redder:(Soon to be added)' Moriyo: Katelyn! Hes up! Katelyn: We might actually stand a chance. Moriyo: Oh man! This is great! *Moriyo gives Redder a hug* Redder:(Soon to be added) Category:User Stories Category:Stories Category:Group Fanons Category:Story invented by Fangirl4545 Category:Fan Made Stories